


冬天最惬意是什么

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ





	冬天最惬意是什么

冬天最惬意的是什么——当然是指在那些不用天南海北跑演出的日子里——咖啡，毫无疑问，一杯拿铁，浓缩最好，棕色的细沫在杯子里飘荡，像是落在地面上的那些雪，不过颜色的区别罢了。雪层下掩埋着热气腾腾的液体，抿一口，浓郁的香气在舌尖上炸开，能从头舒服到脚。暖气，暖气必不可少，屋里热烘烘，窗外还飘着雪，随便挑一本书，缩在靠窗的沙发上，上衣都是不必要的，在加一条绒毯，完美下午，完美休假。要是这时候猫再自己钻进手臂，那是不能更好的了。  
当然，这些东西的前提是你的小男友不在家，哦，要纠正，是黏人精小男友不在家。不是说他嫌弃克里斯，好吧其实他有点，偶尔，非常偶尔的情况下他觉得男孩有些过分黏人了。他通常推开克里斯一个劲凑过来的脑袋：“嘿，大狗，我需要一点私人空间。”然后狗狗就委委屈屈拖着脚离开他，再过一会儿又哒哒跑回来把脸塞进他的手心，安德烈叹气，没有谁能对小狗的绿眼睛说不。  
当然，和克里斯在家消磨一个下午也是很开心的事。他们有时候弹吉他，男孩搞怪或者不搞怪地唱歌，这要看他们闹到什么地步。不得不说，克里斯抱着吉他抬头看的时候，安德烈每一次都感觉被小金箭射中，他估计男孩也是这样想，因为他们总是唱不了几首歌。克里斯在八成的情况下会一下抛开吉他，扑到他的身上索要一个吻。  
当谁也不想去拿下两个吉他的时候，他们总是打游戏，而一边拉伸一边打游戏总是很舒服，或者他们就窝在一起，肩膀贴着肩膀，手机时刻都能砸到脸上，累了就缩到旁边的胳膊上打个盹。克里斯热衷于在这样的下午煮点什么，糖，甜点，面包……主要取决于安德烈当天想吃什么。说实话，安德烈喜欢那些食物的味道，它们让这个家更加温暖，几乎令人昏昏欲睡。  
没有谁会愿意离开软乎的沙发和另一个叫人着迷的温度，于是谁去关小炉子的火成了抛来抛去的麻烦事。  
小狗非常善于撒娇，他把手掌放到安德烈胸口，脑袋埋进颈窝，求着烈哥去厨房。而安德烈，安德烈对小男友的撒娇无动于衷，不，他把狗脑袋从自己肩膀上撕下来，不，我年纪大了，他总是这样讲。  
小狗哼哼唧唧不愿意挪动，然后这个问题就会被像车轱辘一样踢来踢去，最后还是克里斯不情不愿地爬起来，蹭一蹭他的嘴唇，嘟嘟哝哝抱怨一声“老男人”，然后小跑着去厨房又小跑回来。  
有克里斯的下午不能说不好，只能讲一个人呆在家里是另外的乐趣，一种晃晃荡荡的悠闲感，想做什么都好，就像今天，他手里端着才煮好的咖啡，胳膊里夹着书搂着猫，把自己放到床边那块沙发垫上享受安静的时光。  
猫很乖，窝在手臂里睡到翻肚皮，咖啡很烫很好，电子烟油还是老味道，甜又不腻，奶油细腻的甜味刚好和咖啡互补，暖气很足，屋子暖到完全不需要穿上衣。  
安德烈手里的书还没翻过一半，舒服的时间就被迫提前终止了。克里斯打开门的时候带起一阵小凉风，安德烈被吹得一个哆嗦。克里斯把靴子踢掉，跑到安德烈把怀里的大袋子扔到沙发下，伸着头面前想要一个吻，安德烈侧脸躲开：“不要，你好冷。”  
小狗坚持在他脖子上落下一个吻，紧接着又飞快被踹去洗澡。安德烈拿脚拨了拨那个大袋子，抱着猫走进浴室敲玻璃门：“今晚吃什么？”  
克里斯的声音在水声下模模糊糊，但安德烈得到了一个大概的回复，他还算喜欢，于是心满意足抱着猫缩回沙发继续他的烟。于是克里斯出浴室走到客厅的时候就看到白色的烟雾缓缓沉到安德烈的脸上，烈哥的眼睛闭着，嘴唇还保持着那个把烟吐出来的姿势。奶白色的烟雾缓缓碰到他的眉毛，沉默地漫过他的睫毛，白色的浪潮慢慢消融在空气里。  
西西里男孩的心口发紧。他蹑手蹑脚蹭到克里斯身后，才刚刚搂住男友的腰，舌尖还没来得及碰到任何一块皮肤，脑袋上就被扔了一块毛巾。安德烈转身叼着烟搓他滴水的脑袋，嘴里还抱怨着男孩为什么不把头发吹干，水都弄湿了沙发。克里斯撇嘴，紧了紧抱着烈哥的胳膊，拿自己的脸颊去蹭他的：“我也想喝咖啡。”  
他慢慢地把嘴唇贴上安德烈的唇，伸出舌头小小舔了一口：  
“好甜啊。”


End file.
